


Random Thing I Did For School

by ImmaGoKashootMyself



Category: No Fandom, not really - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Probably inaccurate medical facts, So I used BMC and DEH for inspiration, i am uncreative with names, if it’s the actually them it’s up to you, if there is any actual facts, this was for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaGoKashootMyself/pseuds/ImmaGoKashootMyself
Summary: There is literally no backstory for this, but I guess you could say it’s a superhero au. It’s not really in a fandom, but you could say it’s in BMC and DEH. I didn’t expand on the characters personalities, but I did reference at least one thing in it. I might expand on this later if I want to.
Relationships: Up to your imagination - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Random Thing I Did For School

It was like the sky was falling , in the most literal sense. The roof had started to collapse when he attacked, and then ran away. We almost couldn’t make it out, and Jeremy has his leg trapped under some rubble because of it.

“Are you okay!” Someone asks, and it could have been Michael or Evan for all I know, I was too out of it with what happened.

“ Yeah sure, totally fine. It’s not like my legs are probably broken or anything .” I snort a little at that, leave Jeremy to make people laugh when they’re shocked. He may have been using sarcasm, but we could tell that he wasn’t too hurt by the tone of his voice. We told him to stay still before we started to get his leg out from under the rubble. Most of it isn’t that big or heavy, but we still had to work together to get off the bigger pieces.

“Glad to hear it, loser.” Is my only reply, though you could hear the relief in my tone as I picked up another rock. I turn around when I hear a sigh from Evan.

“Do you really have to call him that Connor? I still can’t believe that happened though.” The last part was mumbled enough I almost couldn’t hear it.

“I do, though, Evan.  Don’t you know that if I don’t call Jeremy and Michael losers, I’ll die? ” I reply before adding quietly, “I can’t believe it either, he just appeared out of nowhere and started to attack. I thought no one knew our civilian identities.”

“Don’t worry guys, that’s probably not it. It’s probably just because your parents are rich Connor. No hero identities involved.”  _ I hope  _ went unsaid but heard from Michael when he said that. 

We got the last piece of rubble off of Jeremy and I, as the only one with medical knowledge in the group, checked to make sure that it wasn’t too hurt. There was bruising all over one of his legs, dark purple covering almost everything below his knee. They looked like they hurt a lot even though I knew they didn’t, they would heal soon and wouldn’t hurt that much if walked on. I could tell the other leg was worse, though, even if it was barely bruised. The leg was clearly broken, and the bone had almost broken through the skin.  That’s the part with dark purple, almost black, bruising. It was in a vaguely circle shape, as if a five year old tried to draw one on his leg but failed. The bone was pushing at the skin, raising it slightly, and there was a little bit of blood right in the middle of the bruise.

“We need to go to the base if we want the bone set right, if I try to do it here it will only make it worse. Michael, can you get the car?” I rushed out, worried for my friend.

“Yeah I’ll be right back, hang in there Jer.” Michael came back with the car a few minutes later, wanting to get to the base as soon as possible.

“I’m fine right now, but the adrenaline is starting to wear off now.” I could hear the strain in Jeremy’s voice when he said that, even if he didn’t want to admit that it was starting to hurt a lot more than before.

“Evan I need you to help me carry him into the car, but be  _ careful _ . We don’t want to move his leg a lot, if we do it might make it worse.” I stressed the word careful, and Evan nodded a yes to my request. We were both worried about our friend. 

When we got to the base fifteen minutes later, I was able to set Jeremy’s bone right and clean the wound. I wasn’t able to do much for the bruising, but both the bruises and the bone healed well. Even if we all made sure to work together to coddle Jeremy, and despite his protests that he was fine, we could tell that he appreciated it. We all know that he would do the same for us, we all make sure to help each other when someone needs it. Even if there’s only four of us we’re a team, and most importantly a family.


End file.
